its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Ball Run
"This story relates how I got up on my feet. Not in the physical term, but how I went from adolescence to '''adulthood'."-Johnny Test Jojo Joekid Joestar'' Steel Ball Run (スティール・ボール・ラン Sutīru Bōru Ran) is the 7th part of the JoJo Saga and was the first part of the JoJo Saga to be published in Ultra Jump due to its adult material from 2004 to 2011. Set in the U.S. in 1890, the story follows Johnny Joestar, a paraplegic ex-jockey, and Gyro Zeppeli, master in a mystic art named The Spin, as they compete with a vast number of others in the Steel Ball Run race: a mad-dash across America for a grand prize of 50 million dollars. Plot Introduction Steel Ball Run focuses on Vegeta and Nappa running from the american president and the japanese prime minitser. There is a major sub plot about Johnnny Joestars major depression after Gyro threw his copy of Donkey Kong 64 out the window Press Conference Gyro Zeppeli Johnny Joestar 3 Hours To Start First Race First Stage: 15,000 Meters Dried Up River: Diego Brando Pocoloco and the Sandman Crossing the Forest Long, Long Downhill The Final Stretch Interim How the race started Disqualified From Victory Sheriff's Request to Mountain Tim After being robbed by an elite computer hacker Toppo decides to hire the multiverses greatest detectives, Mountain Tim and Kyoko Kirigiri. Mountain Tim kicks down the door and asks what's wrong, Steven Steel proceeds to show the monkeys that were downloaded on his computer by the hacker. "This'll take at least 80% of my full power!" sez Mountain Tim, as he throws Kyoko around the computer and swings it at the wall destroying it. Meanwhile, Goku and Nappa are shopping for eggs as Jiren runs past knocking them both over as a laugh track plays Vegeta sees Jiren run past and Jiren calls him fat pissing Vegeta off really badly. Vegeta starts to chase Jiren as Shadow the Hedgehog chases him for speeding, seeing this Vegeta gets even more pissed off as he punches innocent bystanders in the face. Johnny Joestar still looking for a place to rest trips over Gyros shit he left lying around as Jiren tramples him. Vegeta bumps into Nappa making Vegeta accidentaly drop his Kaede Mario card in a man ole, Vegeta got so pissed off at this he punched Nappa into the moon destroying it. After a long chase scene, Toppo decides to invest all his cash in a new computer that is monkey proof so he buys one from a creepy guy on the street. When he gets home he sets it up with Steven Steel before the Pork Pie Hat kid hacks it downloading even more monkeys on their monkey proof computer. Toppo decides he has had enough of the dudes shit and goes out hunting, Across the Arizona Dessert The Dessert Born Outlaws The Devil's Palm Gyro Zeppeli's Mission The Terrorist from a Faraway Country Interlude Tusk (Blue) Scary Monsters (Chrysalis) ' (Bonus) The Story of F. Valentine Third Stage: Canon City A MAN'S WORLD THE GREEN TOMB Catch the Rainbow Temari (Bonus) Untitled Stand Chapter Sugar Mountain After crashing their Galaga Ship Goku and Nappa continue walking until they hit a tree, they look around and see millions and realise that the world is cloning itself. Nappa clearly confused by the whole thing decides to go get something to eat before being knocked back by a MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type who proceeds to shoot, Goku blocks the shots however mor Gelgoog's descend from the sky destroying the ground. They say they're going to send him to Celestia Ludenberg before Goku tries fighting back, 2 Gelgoog's gang up on him and start hammering their fists into Goku slamming him through mountains and entire cities Nappa also tries to fight back Nappa has little avail before the Gelgoog's overpower and knock him out. Johnny Joestar starts the ambush shooting a nail bullet into a Gelgoog letting Trixie do the rest of the work Tubular Bells Wrecking Ball The Victor's Rights Himiko Yumeno This arc starts with Vegeta hurling an insult at Himiko Yumeno for saying she feels too tired to be scared of him. Vegeta proceeds to punch Himiko but she is too tired to move so vegeta headbutts the floor really hard destroying the surrounding area. Vegeta follows all that up with a Final Flash also leading to nothing at which point he decides to use his final explosion leading to Vegeta dying for no reason since the explosion did nothing to Himiko. Radits steps up to avenge Nappa for what Celestia did to him but is sniped from behind by a rat. Radits feels no pain but he finds out that he cannot move at all due to his body melting into mush A Dream of Gettysburg Both Sides Now Kirumi Tojo Tenko sneaks into the rubble to get vengance for what Valentine did to Himiko. Tenko aims the shot directly at Valentines head hitting instantly, she feels this should be enough time for the others to make their way to him however, one of the walls collapses onto Valentine and due to his dimension hopping ability he is able to get away. Tenko feeling like the threat is finally dead walks away only for Kirumi Tojo and Funny Valentine to reappear from the other side of the door before Kirumi picks Tenko up and crushes her in her hand. The crew arrive as Valentine leaves with the only reminder being Tenko's crushed lifeless corpse, Goku tears up as he buries her outside in the rain swearing vengeance on Kirumi Tojo much like how Tenko did. Seven Days in a Week Chocolate Disco 'Kirumi Tojo Saga D4C (PART 1) The gang are in pursuit of Funny Valentine and Kirumi Tojo for the Corpse Goku is tired of how slow everyone is moving so he shoots on ahead in his SSJ Venganza state prepared to kill Valentine However Valentine prepared weaponised trains to kill the group with, they were on their way now as one slams into Goku. Goku was nearly unconscious but his anger keeps him awake TICKET TO RIDE After Funny Valentine summons Shenron Prisma she offers to be his bodyguard whilst Johnny, Krillin, Goku and Gyro are hot on their tail. Shenron Prisma starts by separating the group in cut up cube like planet where she begins trying to pick them off D4C (PART 2) Johnny manages to get back to his home planet in time to tackle Valentine D4C -CHANGELING CATCHER- Now Johnny and Goku are back they proceed to attack Valentine to no avail as he simply redirects all their attacks with the Changeling Catchers infinite line trick stretching their attacks to different places. Not even a full power attack from act 3 phased Valentine who was standing there just staring at him. Goku tells Johnny to make time for the spirit bomb as Its positive energy will pass through Changeling Catcher and hit Valentine Kirumi Tojo proceeds to appear from behind a door before throwing another spirit bomb from another dimension directly at Goku's From the dust left by the spirit bomb stands an unscathed Kirumi Tojo and Funny Valentine. Goku goes into his SSJ Venganza mode and tries to combat Kirumi but she is able to keep up with his every move and counter appropriately. After a while Goku begins to tire as his body begins to breakdown, whilst this is happening the cube planet is dragged into the ring as Gyro and Krillin jump down ready to take on Kirumi and Valentine. SPIDERMAN Gyro Zeppeli and Krillin commence in a head on attack against Kirumi and Funny Valentine, All of Krillins attempts fail to phase her until he attains Super Saiyan Thorny Head where he gains access to Hierro Duro Destructo Disc where he is able to start inflicting actual damage on her. The same thing goes for Gyro Zeppeli where after attaining the infinite rotation he is able to start damaging Funny Valentine. Funny Valentine starts to get anxious off how much power both of them can attain so he decides the only course of action left is to release 100% of his full power where he pulls in 100 centillion copies of himself to repeatedly punch Gyro to a bloody pulp. Gyro's Spiderman throws a Flurry of infinite rotation punches ripping the other Valentines to absolute shreds as blood sprays everywhere around the battlefield Krillin follows up with a Techo Grietado Solar Flare burning the skin on Valentines face. Valentine gets back up bleeding a ton from his face as Kirumi appears behind Krillin breaking his spine. Valentine proceeds to smash Gyros face with his fist as he punches him multiple times hardly. Gyro soon becomes unrecognizable due to the massive amount of blood that is shooting from his face, Gyro eventually falls over dead. At this sight, Johnny becomes struck with rage as his stand Trixie starts to erupt with the sheer power of Johnny's sadness. Goku does the same thing mourning Krillin to become SSJ Trixie Trixie Achieves act 4, a power that is unmatched even by full power Kirumi Tojo, Valentine shits himself in fear as Johnny throws his body at him like a ragdoll knocking him out. Kirumi Tojo tries to sneak attack Trixie only to be elbowed in the face shattering her skull as the sheer force of the blow sends her flying. Krillin gets up severely wounded and proceeds to use Techo Grietado Solar Flare on Kirumi, pissed off at this antic Kirumi Tojo flies over to Krillin to rip him in half before slamming his corpse into the floor however, the light engulfs Kirumi and Krillin as both of them are seen burning to a crisp BREAK MY HEART, BREAK YOUR HEART After witnessing the death of both Kirumi Tojo and Krillin Goku feels immense sadness for the fact he couldn't do anything to save Krillin from death however the light turns black as it implodes on itself revealing Krilluni Tojo the strongest being in all inconceivable existences and realities as it proceeds to tell Trixie, Johnny and Goku that their chances of beating it are below 0%. Goku tries to punch Krilluni but She grabs his head and squeezes his skull so hard blood shoot out like a jet. Johnny sends Trixie act 4 to punch it but Krilluni freezes Trixie in place and starts pummeling away at her before upercutting her flying after 10 million episodes of all 3 heroes getting the shit kicked out of them Trixie absorbs the Changeling Catcher and shares the energy with Johnny and Goku as they prepare their ultimate attacks, Krilluni prepares a Apocalipsis De La Vid Espinosa as all the others prepare the Onda Receptora, both massive attacks collide in the centre of the stage leading to them creating their own reality in order to settle the beam clash. After being pushed back Goku is communicated to by Krillin who tells him to release every last bit of power he has in order to make the beam perfect, Goku agrees with tears in his eyes as the beam engulfs Krilluni Tojo destroying her. after Krilluni was defeated Valentine is seen on the floor covered in blood unable to stand, he states that if Johnny kills him then Gyro will never come back, Johnny questions how Valentine would do this without his stand. Valentine tells Johnny that as an agreement to work with Kirumi Tojo on the Steel Ball Run race she had to give Valentine her dimension hopping powers. Johnny throws a gun over to Valentine telling him to pick it up however, Valentine begins to inflate with intense energy, Goku states that Kirumi is still trying to kill them, Goku goes on about how he can't forgive himself for destroying Krillins body so he jumps in to instant transmission himself and Valentine to another world where Johnny will not be affected. Johnny mourns his fallen comerades Gyro, Krillin and Goku as their spirits say one last farewell to him before dissapearing. Diana Cavendish Saga HIGH VOLTAGE The World of the Stars and Stripes Stars and Stripes - Outro Movie Ending The Movie for SBR ends differently then the Comics, Manga, Cartoon, Anime, Novel, Visual Novel Game, Graphic Novel, TCG and the burger promotions.Category:Hulks Category:Parts